(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an umbrella, and more particularly to an umbrella having a canopy, which can be rotated when the umbrella is opened, and the umbrella has the function of withstanding the wind and resistance.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the daily life, an umbrella is an essential product for the user to shield the rain in the rainy day and shade the sunlight in the sunny day. When an ordinary umbrella is used in a rainy and windy day, especially in the heavily windy weather, the umbrella tends to be broken by the strong wind, which brings the relatively large wind resistance to the umbrella, so that the ordinary umbrella encounters the deformation and damage, or a central shaft is distorted, or even the lifetime of the umbrella is shortened. On the other hand, in the normal state where no strong wind blows, the umbrella used by the user sometimes touches an object or the like. Because the canopy and the central shaft cannot be rotated relatively to each other, the central shaft tends to be distorted or damaged due to the touch with the object. If the central shaft touches a person, the danger of stabbing the pedestrian tends to occur. In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, an umbrella having a rotatable canopy unit is published in Taiwan. Such the umbrella having the rotatable canopy unit has a rotatable upper umbrella nest, which comprises an upper nest base and a movable upper nest. The movable upper nest and the upper nest base are rotatably connected to each other. The upper nest base and the central shaft of the umbrella are fixedly connected to each other. When such the umbrella with the upper umbrella nest is used by the user and encounters the strong wind or touches other objects, the canopy may be rotated about the central shaft of the umbrella. Thus, it is possible to prevent the umbrella from hurting people or objects, or to prevent the central shaft of the umbrella from being distorted. Although the umbrella using this rotatable upper umbrella nest can effectively prevent the umbrella from hurting people or objects, or prevent the central shaft of the umbrella from being distorted, the structure of the rotatable upper umbrella nest cannot be directly applied to the automatic umbrella because a drawstring is disposed between an upper nest and a lower nest of the automatic umbrella, and the conventional lower nest is integrally rotated. So, when the lower nest is integrally rotated, the drawstring between the upper nest and the lower nest is tied and the rotation is stopped, as shown in FIG. 9. Thus, it is an important problem to be solved in the industry to improve the above-mentioned drawbacks effectively.
In view of the drawbacks and inconvenience caused by the conventional umbrella, the present inventor has paid attention to the research and development according to the professional knowledge, and thus developed this umbrella with a canopy rotating function.